What Happened?
by Live Love Soccer
Summary: *This is my first story on fanfiction* What happens when Jack and Kim spend her 21st birthday together? Find out and see how they deal with it. I've pre-written the first 15 chapters! So I will be updating very often!
1. Chapter 1

1

~Kim's Pov~  
-Flashback-  
"Kim, I gotta ask you something." Jack says to me as we're walking to class.  
It's my 16th birthday, so I thought I knew what was coming. "Yeah Jack?" I ask, trying to contain the excitement bubbling up inside of me. "Well I was wondering if..." I had to hold myself from bouncing up and down, "...if Claire could come to your Sweet 16?" I felt my heart sink. "Why would I invite her? She's the most stuck up girl there is." He cringes, "She's kind of my girlfriend." And with that Jack Brewer gets a broken nose.  
-End of Flashback-  
My 21 birthday was today. All I can remember is my birthday 5 years ago. Sure, Jack and I have made up but he's still going out with perfect little Claire. My phone goes off "Happy 21st Kimmy! Can't wait for your party later. Whoooo " I smile at the text from Jack. I roll out of bed and jump into the shower. Half an hour later I get out, wrapping a towel around me. My party's in an hour, but I promised Jack he could pick me up to drive me. I check me phone, "Kimmy, I'll be there in half an hour." I jump up and run into my closet. My apartment is small, but it still has a walk in closet. I go through all my clothes before my eyes land on my little black dress. "Perfect." I mutter to myself. I pull it out and put it on, zipping it up. I find my black wedges and slip those on as well. I look at my phone, I only have 10 minutes! I walk to the bathroom and start to curl my hair. I'm just finishing as I hear a horn beep outside. I grab my black clutch and run out the door, making sure it locks. I live on the ground floor so I just run out to Jack's black Mercedes. I open the passenger side door to see Princess Claire sitting there. "Jackie, I wanna sit up front." I pout. Jack looks from Claire, to me, then back to Claire. "Come on Claire, get in the back. It's her birthday." Claire narrows her eyes at me before climbing in the back. I look over at Jack before climbing in. I see Jack scanning me and smirk. He's wearing a suit. I sit down. "Are you ready birthday girl?" He asks me. I nod. "I was born ready Brewer." I can feel Claire staring at us from the back, she coughs loudly. Jack looks away from me and starts the car. I pull out my iPhone to see a text from Grace.(Grace: ✨ Kim: )  
✨Julie, Milton, Jer and I here. Where r u?  
Princess Claire wouldn't move, we're on our way now.  
✨How's Prince Charming?  
GRACE! And he's fine, he's wearing a suit which fits him perfectly.  
✨Aw, Kimmy's in love.  
"We're here." Jack tell us. He climbs out as I'm putting my phone away. I look up as my doors opened. I see Jack smiling at me, "Stop staring Crawford and get out." He says, his eyes sparkling. He sticks out his hand, which I take, he links his at through mine as we walk into the restaurant. "Where's Claire?" I ask, "Sleeping in the back seat." I smile. To anyone was Jack and I would look like a couple. As we walk into our reserved room Grace runs over to me, she wraps me in a hug, pulling me away from Jack. She pulls me into the bathroom. "Kim, guess what." I grin at her. "What?" "Jack told Jerry he was in love with you!" She blurted out.


	2. Chapter 2

~Jacks Pov.~  
Jerry and Milton give me a look as I walk in with Kim. "Guys, we're just friends." I tell them after Kim walks away. "Then why do you two always flirt when Claire isn't around?" Milton asks, as soon as her names mentioned who but Claire walks in. "Jackson Andrew Brewer why did you leave me in the car?" She screams. "Hi Claire." I mutter, she walks over to us. "Jackson, you don't love me anymore, do you?" She asks out of the blue. I don't respond. "Fine Jackson, we're through, besides, Brody is way more attractive." And with that, my now ex-girlfriend walks out the door. Jerry looks at me, "Dude, you dated her for five years and then you just let her leave?" I nod. Milton grins, "When are you going to tell Kim?" He asks. "Tell me what?" I hear from behind me. I turn and see Kim, her little black dress hugging her body. "Um..." I trail off. "Claire just dumped Jack!" I hear Jerry chime in. Kim looks at me, "Is he right?" She asks. I nod. "This. Is. The. Best. Birthday. Present. EVER!" She exclaims, laughing, everyone else joins in. As she's laughing I find myself looking at her, I realize why I've loved her since I was 14. She has prettiest hair, with shining hazel eyes, her skin is a flawless creamy white. But that's not all, she's one of he nicest people I had ever met, she had an amazing sense of humor, and she was just an amazing person to be with. Kim was a kindergarten teacher, so she loved kids. She was always talking about her students, saying how smart, or adorable, or or sweet they were. I was a doctor, in the emergency room, I had treated a lot of kids, but I also really loved kids. They were funny and adorable. Kim punches me in the arm, "What?" I ask her. "I asked if you wanted to join me in having my first drink of alcohol. " Grace snorted next to Kim, in response Kim slapped her. "My first legal drink." Kim corrected herself. I smirk, "Sure Kimmy-Cub." Kim narrowed her eyes, "Never call me that again." She said. I laughed and took her hand, walking over to the bar. The waiter looked at us, "How can I help you sir?" He asks me, he then looks at Kim, "Sorry hottie, drinks are only for people over 21." I resist the urge to punch him in the face. Kim looks at me. "Excuse me, I'm over 21, and I doubt you want to call me a 'hottie' in front of my husband." She says, wrapping her arms around me as I put my arms around her waist. The waiter looks at me, "I'm sorry man, I didn't know." I look at him, "Just get us our drinks." I tell him bending down to kiss Kim. I aim for her forehead but she gets on her tiptoes. As our lips touch I feel sparks. The waiter clears his throat. I pull back, grabbing our drinks. Kim keeps one arm around me as we walk back to our friends. They give us a look. "What was that kiss about?" Jerry finally asks. Kim blushes. "The waiter was hitting on me so I said I was married to Jack." Kim says simply. "And I just played along. It's not like it meant anything." I say. Kim's face falls, but she tried to manage a smile. I hand her her drink. "One." I start. "Two." She says, her eyes gleaming. "Three." I finish. "DRINK!" She exclaims. And with that we both drink. Kim finishes, slamming her glass on the table. "Add that to our list of firsts." She whispers to me. I smile. So far we were each other's first kiss, first party, first drink(illegal), first vacation, and without our knowledge, first crush. She wraps her hand through mine. "Go get me another drink." After a few drinks Kim starts to get a little tipsy, so I bring her home. "Bye guys." I whisper, as I pick her up, bridal style. She's asleep as I lay her in the back seat of the Mercedes. Kim wakes up as we pull into her apartment complex. "Brewer?" She whispers as I pick her up. "Yeah Crawford?" "I love you." She mutters burying her face in my shoulder. I kiss her forehead, "I love you too." She pulls away from my shoulder and grins, "Stay here tonight, I don't wanna be alone on my birthday." I nod, brushing her hair out of her face.


	3. Chapter 3

~Kim's Pov.~  
The next morning I run my eyes and roll over, feeling someone next to me. I scream and jump out of bed. The person sits up, "What's wrong?" He groans. "It's only you." I say a smile spreading across my face. He looks at me. "Are you okay?" He asks, confused. I look at him, "Sorry I was surprised waking up, naked, next to my best friend." I say defensively. Jack looks up at me, "Aww, I'm Kimmy's best friend." He says, smirking. I slap him. "Shut up Brewer." I grab his shirt off the ground and put it on, walking into my closet. Wrapped in a towel, I throw his shirt back to him, "Change, now." He smirks as I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Half an hour later I get out. I change in the bathroom and walk into my bedroom. Jacks not there. I sigh, then hear banging in the kitchen. I smile a little before heading down the hallway, "Um, Jack?" I ask, walking into the kitchen. He turns, smiling at me instantly. "Kimmy!" He exclaims. I look at him, "What are you making?" I ask, walking over to him. I squeal as I look over his shoulder, "Pancakes and bacon? That's my favorite!" He smiles, "We've been best friends since we were 4. Of course I know your favorite breakfast." I punch him lightly. "Ow Kimmy! That hurt me, right here." He pouts, pointing at his heart. "Aw, poor Jackie. Now, stop being a baby."  
-2 months later- (still Kim's pov.)  
I finish making breakfast as there's a knock on my door. I walk to the door, "Hello?" I say, opening the door slightly. Seeing Grace standing there, I open the door all the way, I see tears running down her face, "What's wrong Gracie-Bell?" I ask, she just cries harder, "Jerry, fought, I, him." I sigh, then start to feel sick, "Grace, I'll be right back." I say, running to the bathroom. I collapse and start throwing up. Half an hour later Grace comes and knocks on the door, "Come in." I moan. She pushes the door open, "Hey Kimmy, you okay?" I shake my head weakly. "Grace, I've been getting sick for the past week." She opened her mouth to respond, as my cell phone rang, "Kim, it's your mom." Grace tells me. I answer it, putting it on speaker,

( -Kim, ✨-Grace, -Mrs. Crawford)  
Hey mom.  
✨Hey momma C  
Hello Kim, Grace.  
What's up mom?  
Well, Kimberley, your grandmother was diagnosed with brain cancer yesterday, she's asking for you.  
I'll be there tomorrow.  
I hang up and look at Grace, "Tell Jack, after I leave." I tell her, tears starting to run down my face, Jack and Grace are twins. She nods, "Sure." We walk to my laptop, finding plane tickets to my hometown, Boston Massachusetts. My plane leaves tomorrow at 2, in the morning. "You can have the apartment." I tell Grace, she hugs me. The rest of the day we sat and watched movies. At about midnight I left for the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Four Years Later_

**~Kim's Pov.~**  
It's been four years since Ieft Seaford. I now have a three and a half year old daughter, Belle, she's my life. Turns out, the throwing up I had back in Seaford was my morning sickness. Belle has my blonde hair and skin, but her fathers brown eyes, and one of his moles. I sigh, taking Belle by her hand as we get on the plane, Grace had a surprise and demanded I flew back. On the plane I think of how my life had changed since my 21st birthday. Jack and I did IT, I moved back to Boston, I found out I was pregnant my grandmother died, I had a baby. I look at my baby, asleep on her chair. The gang had gotten us first class tickets. Nobody in Seaford knew about Belle, not even Jack. I sighed, knowing what would happen when we landed.

I fell asleep, only to be awakened by Belle shaking me. "What's up honey?" I asked her, "We're almost there! The lady told me to get you up." I smile at her, "Thanks Belly." I take a deep breath thinking of what's ahead as the plane starts to descend. An hour later Belle and I are walking out of the gates, luggage in hand, when I hear a yell. "KIMBERLEY ANN CRAWFORD?" I turn and see Grace running towards us. I smile, as Belle tucks herself behind my legs. Seconds later Grace wraps me in a hug, "Kimmy, I missed you so much!" She whispers in my ear. She let's go of me after a minute, "Mommy, who's that?" I hear a small voice ask. I turn around and pick up Belle, by then everyone has joined us, "Belle, this is Grace, Jerry, Milton, Julie, and-" Belle's eyes light up, "Daddy!" She screams, seeing Jack. Jack looks at me confused, Belle knows him from pictures. "Belle, don't say anything to your daddy yet, okay? Let mommy talk to him first." I murmur to her. She nods and puts her face on my shoulder. Everyone looks at me. "Hey guys!" I say, smiling from ear to ear. They just stare at Belle, "This is my daughter, Isabelle, or Belle." Belle waves shyly to everyone. They smile at her, I hand Jack our luggage and follow him out to the car. Belle gasps when she sees the limo. I look at Jack, smiling, I put Belle down and wrap my arms around Jack. "Thank you, for everything, we need to talk, tonight." I demand. He nods. I get into the limo Belle holding my hand, the ret of the gang follows.

As we're all sitting together I'm sure they're all looking at her face, seeing Jack in it. "So Gracie, why did I need to come back?" I ask, turning to her. She smiles. "Well, I'M PREGNANT!" She yells, nobody seemed surprised, except for me. "Who's the father?" I ask in amazement. Everyone tried hard not to laugh, "Kim, Grace and Jerry got married six months ago." Jack explained, "Oh, okay." I say, feeling hurt. "Kim, I sent you three invitations. You never responded." Grace tells me. "Gracie, I swear, I never got one!" I exclaim. She smiles, "Hey, it's okay. Now who's her dad?" She asked, talking about Belle. Belle opens her mouth to respond when I shoot her a look, "Four years is a long time, I forget." I lie, hoping my face doesn't reveal it, Jack, sitting next to me, whispers, "Kim, you're an awful liar."

**Here's Chapter 4! I got my 15 reviews! Now, Chapter 5 at 20+ reviews. I really want to get to 100+ reviewers/followers by the end of the story. **

**I'll update soon! Remember, read, review then pm me :)**

**Love y'all,**

**Aurora 3**


End file.
